It's a little foggy outside!
Created by: DoubleTake8 Note: Read more fanfics at his userpage Cast *Me *All plants so far *Dr. Zomboss *Butler Zombie *Commander Imp *Balloon Zombie *Plantern *Sea-Shroom *Blover *Magnet-Shroom *Cactus *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Explodo-Nut The Story It was a sunny morning. Peashooter and one of the Lily Pads was having a blast outside. "Woooo!" he exclaimed. He was bouncing around in the pool. The mushrooms had just gone to sleep. The rest of the plants had just woken up. So Peashooter got up early just for this. "Look out below!" Sunflower said Sunflower had gotten a Lily Pad and jumped into the pool. She made a splash as she started bouncing around. Pretty soon, quite a few plants jumped in with Lily Pads. It got less fun the more plants there were. Soon, Doublez yelled "It's breakfast time! Chomper made it!" Peashooter sighed. Chomper was a terrible cook. While eating Urine Waffles, Peashooter had an idea. If he went out at night, he could have some free-time in the pool. He knew the mushrooms were scared of water, so he could ride all he wanted. He made a deal with Coffee Bean. If he woke him up in the middle of the night, he would get extra urine waffles. Coffee Bean seemed to be the only one who liked Chomper's cooking, so it was a deal. When it was 9:30, all the other plants went to bed. Coffee Bean hopped on Peashooter, waking him up. He went out back. He knew a few mushrooms were out here, so he could get an easy ride on his Lily Pad. But when he went out the doggie door, he got a surprise. It was so foggy, he couldn't see his leaf. He then wandered around. He made crunching sounds. "H-h-h-h-who's there?" Peashooter heard Scaredy-Shroom say. "It's probably a zombie," Puff-Shroom said, "hold your ground!" Great, ''Peashooter thought, ''Short-Shroom and Mr. Phantaphobia are out here. Because of Fume-Shroom's reports of not a single zombie back here, I guess Doublez decided to get rid of them. "Chillax, guys!" Peashooter exclaimed, "It's just me, Peashooter!" "You're not supposed to be out here!" Puff-Shroom said. "I justed wanted to Lily Pad surf!" Peashooter replied. "How can you!" Puff-Shroom said "It's so foggy, you'd probably fly out and break a window!" Doublez opened the door "Okay, what's going on?" he asked "And why is it so foggy? Hold on..." He went inside. Then he came out with a lantern. "Woaw!" Scaredy-Shroom, Puff-Shroom, and Peashooter said in unison. They walked up to Doublez to enjoy the light. Then Doublez saw something. "Wait," he said "what's that?" He walked up to it. It was a tree branch with some kind of sap on it. The sap glowed. "Wow," Peashooter said "it glows!" "Maybe I can supercharge it with the plant serum!" Doublez said excitetly. He broke it off, ran down to the lab, added the plant serum to it, and Plantern was born. Doublez took Plantern outside. He cleared about 3/4 the fog. The plants were so excited, they didn't even notice the zombie arm and binoculars. Balloon Zombie, holding Commander Imp flew quickly to the other side of the fog. "Wow!" Balloon Zombie said "They created something that can clear that fog!" "Yah!" Commander Imp said "Every time we tried to send a zombie they somehow fell into the pool and died!" "I have an idea!" Balloon Zombie said "Lets take advantage of that plant and get DoubleTake8's brains!" "That's a terrible idea!" Commander Imp fired back "Ooh, I have an idea! Lets take advantage of that plant and get DoubleTake8's brains!" Balloon Zombie sighed. He then went up to Dr. Zomboss. "I have an idea!" Commander Imp said "Lets take advantage of that plant and get DoubleTake8's brains!" "That's a terrible idea!" Dr. Zomboss replied. "Ooh, I have an idea! Lets take advantage of that plant and get DoubleTake8's brains!" Rageguyimp.png "Now you know how I feel" Balloon Zombie said. "Silence!" Dr. Zomboss yelled "We shall begin invading at once!" In the front yard, a handful of plants were guarding it. In the backyard, however it was a different story. The plants found out that Plantern could emit light like a disco ball, so they were partying. Coffee Bean woke te rest of the plants up. They decided to have a dance contest. It was Sunflower's turn. "Watch me do the Sunflower Swirl!" she said. She got on her head and started spinning. "Lame!" Repeater yelled. He pointed his leaf at her. His leaf accidently brushed a dandelion. A few brushes flew past Fume-Shroom. "Achoo!" Fume-Shroom sneezed. His fumes hit Sunflower, causing her to crash into Scaredy-Shroom. "AAAHHH!" Scaredy-Shroom screamed. He crashed into something metal. A Football Zombie's helmet. It made a big dent in it. He looked mad. Scaredy-Shroom looked up at this sight. "Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIES!!" he screamed. He hopped his way behind Sunflower "Let's do this!" Sunflower exclaimed. She started spraying sun everywhere. It supercharged all the plants. Repeater shot 5 peas at the Football Zombie to knock off its head. Soon, more zombies came. Doublez went inside to make more plants. He found a mushroom stuck to the kitchen sink. He found a mushroom stuck to a bar magnet. He found a clover in Repeater's pot. He found a potted cactus. He found a pea stuck to a half pea. He found a starfruit. He found a pumpkin he was saving for Halloween. He found a walnut inside Cherry Bomb's pot. After adding plant serum, they became Sea-Shroom, Magnet-Shroom, Blover, Cactus, Split Pea, Starfruit, Pumpkin, and Explodo-Nut. Sea-Shroom acted like Puff-Shroom, but in water. Doublez needed to create another Aqua-pot for him. Magnet-Shroom stole metal objects from zombies. Blover cleared the rest of the fog, and kept away Balloon Zombies. Cactus acted like Peashooter, but he kept away spare Balloon Zombies. Split Pea acted like Peashooter, but he was able to shoot backwards too. Starfruit shot stars at the zombies. Pumpkin protected plants with his body. Explodo-Nut was like Wall-Nut, but if a zombie got a big bite out of him, that zombie exploded. Chomper came out of the house with a portable stove, a chef's hat, and some of his cooking. "Eat Urine Waffles!" he yelled at them. He threw a Urine Waffle at a Buckethead Zombie. He picked it up, then he took one small bite out of it. BOOM!! His head exploded, blowing up a large area of zombies. The helpless bodyies flew in all directions. The battle went on like that until the entire bridgade of zombies was down. At Dr. Zomboss' lab, millions of zombies were crawling out of the gravestone. "Why?" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed in front of Butler Zombie "Why do my plans always fail?" "You mean, MY plans, right?" Butler Zombie replied "Hey, sometimes they're mine!" Commander Imp yelled from the hallway. "Wait," Butler Zombie said "I have an idea!" "You mean, I have an idea!" Dr. Zomboss said ragingbz.png Category:DT8's Fanfics